


Half Unbreak

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anime, Bickering, Brother-Sister Relationships, Card Games, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Cute, Domestic, Duelling, F/M, Height Differences, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character(s), Multi, Protectiveness, Punishment, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Every Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist plays situational cards when there are better alternatives. Tsukumo Yuma relies on Half Unbreak, and there’s a reason why he’s hesitant to take it out of his Deck.
Relationships: Astral & Tsukumo Yuuma, Cathy/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizuki Kotori/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Akari & Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma/Yuatsu Shobee
Kudos: 2





	Half Unbreak

Half Unbreak

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Pairings: Established Yuma x Shobee. Referenced one-sided (canon) Kotori x Yuma, one-sided (canon) Cathy x Yuma.

Summary:

Every _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ protagonist plays situational cards when there are better alternatives. Tsukumo Yuma relies on Half Unbreak, and there’s a reason why he’s hesitant to take it out of his Deck.

* * *

“Why do you play Half Unbreak in your Deck, damn you?” Shobee fanned Yuma’s cards. “Attack Nullification negates the attack of an opponent’s monster _and_ ends the Battle Phase _and_ it’s a Counter Trap, you bastard!”

“Why do you play Scrap and Build? With all those Level and Type restrictions and locking the revived monster out of an attack for the turn, you could be playing an unconditional Resurrection of the Dead!” Yuma rebutted.

“That isn’t the same, damn you! I use my Heavy Machinery monsters right away during my turn for an Xyz Summon! You’re leaving your Life Points wide open during your opponent’s and could _lose the Duel_ , holy crap!”

Yuma chomped into his rice ball. “You shound like that guy, always qwesttchunning my tactics!”

“That guy, that guy! I’m allowed in your room, yet you haven’t been straight with me who ‘That guy’ is, goddammit!”

_Oh, what’s there to tell, Shobee? It’s only_ Astral _, my ghost friend who’s also a Duelist who’s also from another dimension!_ Yuma imagined how not constructive that conversation would be.

The hate towards maindecking Half Unbreak stumped him.

“Maybe I like protecting the one little dude on my Field! Just like I’d throw myself in the way of little you if it were you in trouble!”

Akari confiscated her brother’s Deck. “Yuma, it’s late. Send that brat home before curfew or his dad will come knocking things down with his jackhammer again.”

“I’m not a brat, you bi–!”

She nudged Shobee onto the floor (it was that easy), her palm at undue spanking height.

“Care to repeat yourself, brat?”

“Eh uh uh uh, d-do something Yuma!”

“Oi, Neechan, you’ve gotten through! He’ll back off! He’ll back off!” Yuma motioned frantically for her to free Shobee.

His sister raised her palm at him too.

Yuma remembered the pain of Kotori and Cat-chan pinching his butt. “Yeeeee! I’ll be quiet!”

“WHAT? What happened to throwing yourself in the way if it were me in trouble, damn you?”

“Neechan’s convinced me! I’m replacing Half Unbreak! So…um, Shift Change? In any case, I redirect Neechan’s attack to you, Shobee!”


End file.
